Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt
Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt is an iOS/Android app that is themed around taking care of Moshlings as you hatch them daily, tying into the Egg Hunt book. The game was released on October 26th 2016 and has a target demographic of 6-8 year-olds. The game is free to play and contains no in-app purchases, however, players can purchase a membership subscription which gives them more access to minigames, in-game items and golden spoons. Players can additionally purchase the Egg Hunt book to unlock an additional personalised Moshling of their own choice (as the app randomly generates a Moshling for the player). Starting from update 3.6 the app is available to beta test for Google Play store members. The user can sign up to testing by visiting the app's page in the store and scrolling down to find the message. This gives the user access to updates early so that they can test the app ready for the universal release. As of 5th June, 2019, the app does not have any further updates due. Description 100% FREE. NO IN-APP PURCHASES! '' ''Moshi Monsters is back, and this time it’s all about catching and hatching Moshling eggs! Who’s in the egg? Only YOU can find out! Hatch, customise and name your very own unique pet Moshling! Then with help from Buster Bumblechops, hatch a new Moshling friend every day to build your collection! You can then play games and solve puzzles to earn Rox, which can be used to buy monsterific food and room items. You can even wash your Moshlings and clean up their poop! Can you collect all the Moshlings and create the ultimate Moshling home? Make your egg hunt even more monsterific with the amazing Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book. This goopendous adventure is crammed with hidden codes and stars a totally unique, specially created Moshling named after YOU! GAME FEATURES - ADOPT, CUSTOMISE and NAME your very own unique pet Moshling! - HATCH a new Moshling every day! - CARE for your Moshlings, FEED them and decorate their home! - SOLVE PUZZLES and play fun mini GAMES to earn ROX to spend in the SHOP! - UNLOCK goopendous goodies using the SECRET CODES found in Moshi Monsters Series 1 Egg Hunt TRADING CARDS and the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! - ADD your FRIENDS’ unique Moshlings to YOUR collection! - SUPER MOSHLINGS, ultra rare, cape-wearing superheroes in tough to crack egg! - The BUMBLETRON 9000 DELUXE, a wild and wacky contraption, it’s the only thing capable of cleaning up Super Moshling Eggs! - GOLDEN SPOONS! Lost for centuries, ultra rare and perfect for smashing open Super Moshling Eggs! - FRIEND COUNTER! See how many friends have added your Moshling to their collection! - DAILY REWARDS, spin the wheel, gasp in surprise at the goopendous prizes!Screenshots Egg Hunt Screenshot1.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot6.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot2.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot5.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot3.jpeg Gameplay You start the app with an overview of Monstro City before you are taken into Buster Bumblechops' Moshling Sanctuary, where he shows you a Moshling egg (which is randomised for each player). You are told to keep tapping until your Moshling is free, to which Buster exclaims the Moshling's name and species. The Moshling is then added to your zoo. You are then prompted to play a game of hide and seek to find the next Moshling egg for you to hatch. Each Moshling egg takes a day to hatch. The game is essentially hatching and finding Moshling eggs to complete your zoo. However, there are minigames the player can play to unlock items and food to decorate the Moshling treehouse, a smaller version of the player's house from the online game, excluding the Monster and just featuring the Moshlings. You can have up to four Moshlings in the treehouse at a time. There are two games the player can play at any time, mixing and matching eggs and a claw machine game. Items and food are recycled from the online game and Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo (video game). Moshlings Egg Hunt reuses Moshling assets, sets and information from the original online game. Not all Moshling sets are available, but those who are are fully complete hold all four Moshlings. Moshling sets hold a Super Moshling, a fifth member of the set that can be unlocked once the set in question is completed. The Super Moshling must be hatched with a golden spoon from a Super Moshling Egg. Unlike the online game, Egg Hunt provides a new Moshling set, the Friendlies. This holds personalised Moshlings of which the player can obtain by hatching eggs or entering secret codes. Currently, there are 120 different possible friendlies Moshlings that a player can have: 30 characters in 4 different colour schemes. Additionally, Captain Peck serves as an exclusive code Moshling who resides in the Friendlies set, increasing this number by 1. Remnant within the game's code is a set called the "Specials", holding Little Chief Two Scoops. Oddly, the game downloads the data for the Specials, which implies availability. List of Moshling sets Excluding the Friendlies Moshlings, the game currently holds a total of 230 'standard' Moshlings from the following sets: List of Moshlings Super Moshlings Friendlies Introductions When each Moshling hatches from its egg, Buster Bumblechops introduces the Moshling: Items |-|Food= Food items are fed to Moshlings instead of your monster. Whilst for your monster, it's part of taking care of them, keeping them happy so they can level which opens new possibilities in the game, it has absolutely no function in Egg Hunt as it has no reward nor consequences. It is comparable to the Moshi Monsters mini game Moshling Clean-Up. Moshlings can be fed all the time. They display an icon of a fork and knife when they explicitly want food and do not move in this state. If you leave the room and come back, they are no longer hungry. When fed, Moshlings react like in Food Factory, but as there is no leveling or rewards it has no further purpose. Moshlings will leave droppings regardless if you feed them or not. There is neither a purpose for this feature, as cleaning it up will not leave them happier nor cause any inconvenience. Interesting to note is that design wise all aspects of 'monstrous' have been removed. Sour Milk is Fresh Milk. Changes *ID's 13-37 were added from iOS update 2.0. *The Scummi Bears appear without their accessories. *"Rainbow Ice Cream" appears without umbrella and removal of its Cloud Castle origins in name *Fairy Cake appears without wings *"Fresh Milk" without cow logo and sourness. *"Tasty Cupcake" without face *"Mint Glump Cake" without face but still named "Glump" *"Spam Burger" without eye olive *"Roast Turkey"without one pair of legs making it 4 legs in total |-|Furniture= Unlike the items in the web-browser game, Items in Egg Hunt have no values attached to them, which they have no concept of space or weight nor can be interacted with, other than moving them. This is especially apparent with Arcade items and Cabinet items as their function as items in Moshi Monsters rendered to mere posters. One can obtain an unlimited amount of items but the rooms cannot hold more than ten. Items can be obtained from the shop, the wheel of fortune or from hatching an egg and declining on adding a duplicate Moshling to your zoo. To get rid of items, one can send them to friends or sell them over at Dodgy Dealz. |-|Decorations= + Windows + Doors + Wallpapers Notes: *Space Station Floor renamed Space Floor *The Waffle House Floor renamed Candy Floor, removed plinth Space Station Floor.png|Space Station Floor without yellow plinth Gingerbread Wallpaper.png|"Candy Wall" without the icing top and combined with the plinth of the Waffle Floor The Waffle House Floor.png|"Candy Floor" without the plinth Space Station Window.png|Space Station Window Cloud Window.png|Cloud Window Forest Windows.png|Forest Window Underwater Door.png|Underwater Door Cloud Door.png|Cloud Door Super Star Door.png|Super Star Door Groovy Table.png|Groovy Table Hairy Green Paw Chair.png|"Hairy Paw Chair" Forest Wallpaper.png|"Forest Wall" Squishy Stool.png|Squishy Stool |-|Halloween= No Photo.png|Woolly Blue Monsterbot 1600 No Photo.png|Frankenfred 1500 Glump-o-Lantern Squiff.png|Squiff Lantern 1450 Halloween Mystery Cauldron.png|"Ghoulaphone" 1400 (Item name should be Mystery Cauldron) Glump-o-Lantern Rocko.png|Rocko Lantern 1350 No Photo.png|"Mystery Cauldron" 1300 (Item name should be Ghoulaphone) Glump-o-Lantern Podge.png|Podge Lantern 1250 Brain in a Bowl.png|Brain in a Bowl 1200 Glump-o-Lantern Pirate Pong.png|Pirate Pong Lantern 1150 Haunted Mirror.png|Haunted Mirror 1100 Glump-o-Lantern Ned.png|Ned Lantern 1050 Scream Painting.png|Scream Painting 1000 Glump-o-Lantern Mustachio.png|Mustachio Lantern 950 No Photo.png|Thumpkin Surprise 900 Glump-o-Lantern Freakface.png|Freakface Lantern 850 No Photo.png|Wizard Staff 800 Glump-o-Lantern Fishlips.png|Fishlips Lantern 750 Haunted Hornament.png|Halloween Monument 700 Glump-o-Lantern Fabio.png|Fabio Lantern 650 No Photo.png|Bobbing Barrel 600 (not the same as the Apple Bobbing Kit) Glump-o-Lantern Bruiser.png|Bruiser Lantern 550 Cuddly Werewolf.png|Cuddly Werewolf 500 Glump-o-Lantern Bloopy.png|Bloopy Lantern 450 Cuddly Vampire.png|Cuddly Vampire 400 Glump-o-Lantern Black Jack.png|Blackjack Lantern 350 Duster of Destiny.png|Duster of Destiny 300 Wall Bats.png|Wallbats 200 No Photo.png|Witch Broom 100 Wooden Floor.png|Creaky Floor 300 No Photo.png|Creepy Curtain 700 Vortex Door.png|Vortex Door 1250 Bats Wallpaper.png|Bat Wallpaper 2000 Jack O' Lantern.png|Pumpkin Food 9 Halloween Brain Bonbons.png|Brain Bon Bons Food 30 Trick or Treat Bag.png|Trick or Treat Bag Food 60 Halloween Candy Apple.png|Candy Apple Food 90 Halloween Scaramel Corn.png|Scaramel Popcorn Food 140 Pumpkin Pie.png|Pumpkin Pie Food 200 |-|Twistmas= Twistmas Candycane.png|Sweet Tooth Blancmange 100 Twistmas Stocking.png|Twistmas Stocking 200 No Photo.png|Pet Pudding 300 No Photo.png|Father Twistmas' Hat 400 No Photo.png|Twistmas Robin 500 No Photo.png|Gooberry Wrath 500 No Photo.png|Forget Me Nutcracker 600 No Photo.png|Angel of Moshiness 700 No Photo.png|Twistmas Tree 800 No Photo.png|Liberty Snow Globe 900 Twistmas Lights.png|Fairy Lights 1000 No Photo.png|Starlights 1100 No Photo.png|Twistmas Scare Bear 1200 No Photo.png|Snow Machine 1200 Twistmas Sleigh.png|Twistmas Sleigh 1300 No Photo.png|BlackJack Elf Plush 350 No Photo.png|Bloopy Elf Plush 450 No Photo.png|Bruiser Elf Plush 700 No Photo.png|Fabio Elf Plush 650 No Photo.png|Fishlips Elf Plush 750 No Photo.png|Mustachio Elf Plush 850 No Photo.png|Ned Elf Plush 950 No Photo.png|Pirate Pong Elf Plush 1050 No Photo.png|Podge Elf Plush 1150 No Photo.png|Rocko Elf Plush 1250 No Photo.png|Squiff Elf Plush 1350 No Photo.png|Chateau Floor 300 No Photo.png|Cabin Floor 300 No Photo.png|Chateau Curtains 700 No Photo.png|Cabin Curtains 700 No Photo.png|Chateau Door 1250 No Photo.png|Cabin Door 1250 No Photo.png|Chateau Wall 2000 No Photo.png|Cabin Wall 2000 No Photo.png|Twistmas Pudding Food 80 No Photo.png|Sandy Butter Food 110 No Photo.png|IGGY Pudding Food 130 No Photo.png|Wince Pier Food 150 No Photo.png|Beast Wellington Food 200 No Photo.png|Candy Cake Food 250 Codes Like the online game, Egg Hunt has an option to enter secret codes. Unlike the online game, codes are now entered using symbols and shapes instead of numbers. Codes are found inside the Egg Hunt book and redeem Moshlings that cannot be obtained by hatching eggs during normal gameplay. These Moshlings, along with the codes are: The Friendlies Moshling(s) can be obtained by either hatching 30 Moshling eggs or entering a secret code from the book. Codes for Moshling eggs can be used once by each player. An internet connection is required to enter codes longer than three symbols as they are not stored in the app's data and thus need an external source to verify. Advertisement Version History (iOS) 2.4 – 28th July 2017 Spin the all new Wheel of Moshiness for goopendous Daily Rewards! New emoshi icons show your Moshling's various moods! Happy, sad, hungry and more! Smaller app size means less space taken on your device and faster download times! Monsterific! (689MB-262MB) 2.3.1 - 17th July 2017 * Minor Bugfixes 2.3 - 10th July 2017 * Super Moshlings, ultra rare, cape-wearing super heroes in tough to crack eggs! * The Bumbletron 9000 Deluxe, a wild and wacky contraption, it’s the only thing capable of cleaning up Super Moshling Eggs! * Golden Spoons! Lost for centuries, ultra rare and perfect for smashing open Super Moshling Eggs! * Friend Counter! See how many friends have added your Moshling to their collection! * New Tutorial Video! Shows how to scan your Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt Trading Cards! 2.2 - 12th June 2017 Monsterific Puzzle Palace update. Goopendous notifications enabled when your Moshling is ready to hatch. General bug fixes. 2.1.1 - 25th May 2017 Pesky Glumps! Fixed an issue with entering secret codes :P 2.0 - 4th May 2017 WOW! MONSTROUS UPDATE! Check out all the goopendously monsterific new things you get to enjoy absolutely free! - 56 NEW Moshlings to hatch - Games arcade now open! 3 new mini games to master - Puzzles and quizzes galore to solve in the Puzzle Palace - Store now open. Buy everything you’ve ever dreamed of for your Moshling, from Silly Chilli to Fudge Sofas! - 123 new items for your Moshling home - Collect and scan the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt Series 1 Trading Cards to unlock in game items! - Monsterifically improved opening sequence for new users - General polish and improvements 1.4 - 12th January 2017 What's New in Version 1.4 Naughty Glumps were bugging us, so here's an update! - Fixed the problem with eggs not always hatching the next day for some Moshi fans - Some Moshlings weren't showing up correctly - All backgrounds in the Moshling collection now show correctly Thanks for all the feedback folks! Get your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! www.MoshiMonsters.Com/eggs 1.3 - 12th December 2016 What's New in Version 1.3 Mr Snoodle did a Doodle, so we've updated things a bit! * Loads more Moshling to collect! * Get a unique Moshling named after you, once you've collected 3 other Moshlings! * Buckets full of new items for your rooms! * Tweaks and bug fixes :) Get your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! www.MoshiMonsters.Com/eggs 1.2 - 10th November 2016 What's New in Version 1.2 Hey Moshi fans! Here's another egg-citing update! Discover secret codes and your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! Who's in the egg? Only YOU can find out! 1.1 - 1st November 2016 What's New in Version 1.1 Hey Moshi fans! Here's an egg-citing update to make sure your Moshlings are behaving. More coming soon! Discover secret codes and your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! Who's in the egg? Only YOU can find out! 1.0 - 26th October 2016 *Initial release Gallery Egg Hunt Screenshot4.jpeg Egg Hunt egg pile.jpg|Pick three eggs Egg Hunt 3 eggs.jpg|Tap these three and make your choice (or not) Egg Hunt egg on map.jpg|An egg on the map Egg Hunt egg closeup.jpg|You found an egg! Tap it! Egg Hunt egg inside building.jpg Egg on stand.jpg|An egg in the Dome MoshlingZooEggHuntScreenshot.jpg|This egg needs cleaning up Egg Hunt Bumbletron.jpg|Bumbletron 9000 deluxe Egg Hunt hatching super egg.jpg|Hatching a Super Moshling Notes Category:Apps Category:Egg Hunt